Just one kiss
by Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl
Summary: (Haymitch and Effie) (TOTAL HAYFFIE) The day of the victory tour, Haymitch has forgotten and his ways of living enrage Effie. So when she begins to lecture him about his living and what he needs to do there is only one way to shut her her up. But, maybe the both enjoyed it more than they thought. (Hayffie content)


**Authors notes:** Hey! So, first things first, I'm so sorry about all the current fanfictions that still need to be finished and/or continued.

_( "Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something.", "Things change (Haymitch and Effie)", "Lara Croft and the sword of Damocles", "Frozen", "The 73rd annual hunger games" and "Time raiders" )_

I know it's a lot and I really shouldn't be writing new things, but when my brain has an idea, it's hard to ignore. Thank you all for sticking with me and once I get most of my GCSE work done I should be able to update more.

Please enjoy this little Hayffie idea that I had. :D

**Just one kiss**  
**(Haymitch and Effie)**

I awake sprawled out on my sofa that morning, nursing a hangover. I have no knowledge of the day or the time, only one piece of information swims around my mind - the victory tour is coming up. That was what kicked off my higher level of drinking, honestly, I never thought that I could drink a higher amount than what I was already consuming.

I was wrong. Katniss had woken me up with the shrilling feel of cold water, but I soon passed out again. Endless trails of empty bottles lie dead across the living room floor, and the knife I normally slept with is lodged in the arm of the sofa.

I unhurriedly sit up from my lying state and wince and slam my eyes shut as my head begins to pound and the sunlight stings my eyes and burns my skin. I attempt to sit up completely, but I fail and fall off of the sofa in a twisting motion and smack my nose on the hard, yet soft, carpet.

I groan again, the pain in my head now increasing from the sudden jolt. I roll onto my back and keep my eyes closed up.

_You're a mess, Haymitch._

I think painfully. Not because of the realisation of the way I live, but because my head pounds like drums. So does my front door. There is a pounding sound coming from there, it is probably only a light sound, but everything is magnified to great lengths.

I rub my temples roughly with the palms of my hands and try to nurse myself back into any form of healthier state. Not even the best or worst treatment can heal this kind of hangover.

"Piss of…" I mumble to no one in particular.

"Haymitch!" I hear a high voice call out. "Haymitch! You better not be drunk!"

"Oh, Shit….." I groan. Just as I think my morning can't get any worse….The 'Delightful' Effie Trinket shows up at my door.

"I'm coming in!" She announces as she bursts through my door and squeals at the state of my house.

_I'm sure I looked that door._

Effie amusingly manoeuvres her way through the maze of bottles with awkwardly high steps in her overly high heels.

"For goodness sake, Haymitch! Look at the state you're in!" She hisses. She stands tall, looking down at me as I still lie on the floor.

"You're acting like this is the first time." I retort. She curls her lips in annoyance. "Anyway, you've seen me in worse conditions."

"That's not the point!" She snaps. "You should be able to look after yourself!"

"You'd think so." I laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny." She grumbles as I stumble to my feet. "How much did you actually drink?" She asks sternly. I look around at the bottle.

"I have no idea….I don't know whether this lot is from last night or last week." I admit - making Effie cringe. "Did you honestly expect my house to be spotless?" I ask slightly sarcastically.

"I don't know what to expect from you any more." She says sternly.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as privileged as you Capitol folk."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" She demands.

"Consider yourself lucky, Sweetheart-" I begin, _Even though I don't enjoy calling her 'Sweetheart' _"-You've got a lot more than we have."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"What ever you say, Sweetheart."

"_Don't_ call me that!" She snaps.

"Oh, sorry, touched a nerve have I?" Her expression portrays complete annoyance. I smirk at this.

"I'm just not a fan of you calling me that."

"Awww, I feel so offended." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sure it would take a lot more than that to offend someone like you."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're not exactly concerned about you're inner, or outer appearance."

"Soooo?"

"I doubt you get offended easily."

"Don't always make assumptions, Trinket."

"You don't do you?" She questions, with a surprising amount of concern in her voice. I look at her for a moment. Shoot out a quick up and down look.

"Nah." I say. Effie rolls her eyes. She pushes past me and wanders into my kitchen, somewhere I know she won't be impressed with.

I lean against the wall and start sipping the ice cold liquid from a half-empty bottle. Effie squeals again.

"Haymitch! This kitchen is _disgusting_!" She scolds.

"Good spot." I reply.

"There's bottle and food everywhere!"

"How can you live like this?" She questions - not really asking me. "Haven't you had enough?!" She yells as she spots the bottle in my hand.

"I thought I had-" I raised to bottle like making a speech. "-Then you showed up."

"Erugh!" She said in disgust to my comment. "You better get by looking spotless for the tour today." My eyes widened dramatically.

"What?" She looks at me sceptically.

"The victory tour for Peeta and Katniss…..it starts in a few hours." She says slowly.

"Oh…." The sound lingered.

"You forgot didn't you?" She says, more telling me than asking me.

"Well…yes."

"Haymitch! What did you think I was here for?"

"Honestly, I thought I was just having a really bad day."

"I can't believe you sometimes!"

"I can't believe me either." I said, not, really knowing what I meant.

"You are such an impossible man!"

"Yeah…."

"The way you look on this victory tour will reflect on all of us, and we need to make a good impression." She moves over to me. Still talking.

_Shut up for once, woman._

"Or, maybe you should just look scruffy and un-groomed, it might make Katniss and Peeta look better!"

"How?" I demanded.

"If you looked like a complete mess, then maybe people would think they did well to survive with a mentor who doesn't care."

"Now _you're_ the one who doesn't know what they're talking about."

"It would send out a good image, though-" She says sternly. "-Not for you, but for them."

"Yeah, yeah, as long as they're okay!" I say sharply. "But what about you? Huh? What about the wondrous and delightful reputation of yours? I don't think you'd enjoy being accompanied by some scruffy-ass 'mentor who doesn't care'"

"A small price to pay." I groan in annoyance.

"Do whatever you want, Sweetheart." She cringes as I call her that again.

"Can't you just try and make and effort?!"

"I never said that I wasn't going to." I state.

"Good, but I mean full on grooming, I've said it before but you must be looking spotless for this tour, this is about our victors and I'm sure the least we can do is look our best-"

_I wonder if there's a way to shut her up?_ I asked myself - not really paying attention to Effie.

"-And we have to help them as much as we can, this is their moment and they deserve nothing less than the absolute best We need to make sure they have the right clothing, have brilliant speeches so everything goes perfectly-"

_I can't take this any longer._

Effie continues to talk what is to me, utter nonsense. I crept over to her as she is no longer looking at me, she is too busy counting everything we need for the victory a tour.

I stand close to her back, patiently waiting for her to face me once again. But she continues to talk. Does she actually think I am listening to all of this?

I think I hear her say something about my manners? Attitude? Behaviour? She insists about so much I just loose track. But, she eventually begins to turn around and an extra large smile forms across my lips as my plan runs through my mind.

A plan that will no doubt enrage her - but it should shut her up. As she faces me completely I take her face in my hands and swiftly press my lips to hers.

_Finally…silence. I sigh inside of my mind._

Effie freezes, not really sure how to react. I smile as I kiss her. I eventually pull away after making the kiss linger longer than I probably should have.

I let out a slight laughed at her shell shocked state. She shakes her head slightly to bring herself back to reality - the golden wig on her head jiggles but somehow stays perfectly in place.

"What was that for?" She says, lees demanding that what I expected.

"It was the only way to get you to stop talking." I smile crookedly. She rolls her eyes slightly. I begin to turn away when I feel her small hand cover my shoulder, she pulls me to face her and places a similar kiss on my own lips - shorter.

"What was _that_ for?" She doesn't answer, she just walks away. But before she exits through the door she turns and says:

"Get ready."

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart."

_I think I'll enjoy calling her sweetheart from now on._

**Authors notes:** There you go! I really hope you liked that!  
(Like with my of my fics, if you really want this continued then I will happily do it for you.)


End file.
